It's Cold in Canada
by Amaya Loves Joo
Summary: Poor Canada dosen't have the guts to tell Alaska how he feels. Its a good thing she is alot like Russia, so she knows how to take action when she has to! CanadaXOc Oneshot


Canada desu! Canada desu! Canada desu!

**He's so sweet~ Even when hes trying to be fierce, he's so sweet!**

**O 3o**

**I just wanna hug him, like I wanna hold Russia-Sama!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my Oc and the storyline~**

* * *

It's cold In Canada.

Her name is Andi Coldwell Jones, and she is the representation of The United State Alaska.  
_Though Sometimes I wish I wasn't!_

She was purchased from Russia for just a penny an Acer!  
_Maybe he will want me back..._

Poor Alaska is always separated from everyone else, because she is so much like Russia.  
_Those jerks just don't realize who their messing with!_

Maybe she can be friends with her neighboring Nation, Canada?  
_He does seem nice..._

"I don't like my new name." She complained, sitting in the snow, next to her neighbor Canada.

"Why is that?" He asked, petting Kumajiro.

"I'm Russia, da! I liked my Name being Anfisa..." She said, hugging herself.

"Anfisa?" Kumajiro asked, looking up at the frustrated territory.

"It means Flower." She stated, closing her eyes.

"That's a pretty name, what does Andi mean?" Mathew asked her.

"It means courageous, da." She said, scooting closer to him. "Kumajiro-san." She said, petting him.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking up to the territory again.

"I'm Alaska" She said, laying her head on Mathew's shoulder. He automatically tensed.

Canada and Alaska have always had a close relation, what with being in the same continent and all. Not only where they close neighbors, but close friends as well. Don't be fooled though, they fight. Or rather, she fights and he just sits and listens. The main conflict between the former Russian and the Canadian is the border position. But other than that, they have the picture perfect friendship. Though, sometimes, Andi wishes it was something more sometimes.

You could see Canada's blush from at least two miles away. He has always found Andi to be an attractive woman, though she can be intimidating sometimes. It also bothers him slightly that she is so much like Russia. She can be bipolar sometimes, and extremely irritable. But he's seemed to get passed that and look at what really matters. She was a woman who missed her Father Russia. So he felt it was up to him to make her feel better, because America wasn't going to.

"Baka America-san..." Canada said to himself, slightly shaking because of the girl next to him. He's no used to physical contact.

"Huh...?" She asked, shifting her eyes to look up to the nation.

"N-Nothing!" He said, laughing nervously. He didn't want her to know just how much he resented America.

America.  
Now it seems that it is the universal term for Canada's problems. America was so loud and overbearing, that it made the other nations slightly resent him. So who was left to clean up the mess? We all know England gave up on that a long time ago. So that leaves poor Canada to pick up after his brother's mess.

"It's really cold, da!" Alaska said, snuggling up closer to Canada. She was shooting him hints like there was no tomorrow, but poor Canada was so shy, he wasn't able to answer her hints.  
(Seriously, her hints were so blunt; they could hit you in the face and leave a bruise!)

"Y-Yeah... It is! It's the Third week of winter, so it's only going to get worse." He said, trying not to think about her cuddling up to him.

"It's still better than the winters in Russia, it used to get to below zero!" She said, shivering lightly. "Maybe we should go inside?" She suggested.

"That's a good idea." He said, standing up. Holding out his hand to help her up.

"Come, we shall go to my house for some nice Coffee." She said, grabbing his hand, and nearly dragging him in the direction of her house, Kumajiro following behind them.

Problem being.  
If Canada and Alaska did form a relationship, how would America react? Certainly, America wouldn't give up the largest State he owns to his weaker brother Canada. Maybe they could have a secret relationship, where no one had to know about it. Though, that could be taken out of context and be considered a national crisis. He could see it now, "Alaska Stabs America in the back". Canada certainly doesn't want that on his shoulders.

"Maybe if you feed him a treat every time he remembers your name, you won't have to worry about him forgetting you name all the time" Alaska said, sipping out of her mug, and then placing it on the coffee table next to Canada's mug.

"Doubt it; he never remembers anyone's name." Canada said, looking at the bear sleeping in front of Alaska's fireplace. He looked so peaceful and sweet when he was sleeping.

"I guess it's a lost cause then." She said, staring at the fire that was burning in the fireplace.

"Probably..." Canada said, blushing again. Debating whether or not to make a relation with Alaska. Just as he was thinking it, she was bold enough to make the first move. She swiftly placed her pale slender hand atop of his equally pale one. She could feel him tense lightly under her touch, which worried her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, griping his hand a little.

"N-n-no! Not at all..." He said, blushing a deep red.

"You're really red..." She said, sitting on her knees. She leaned over and placed her hand on his forehead, to see if he had a fever. "Are you sick?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no... I'm ok..." He said, slightly shaking.

"Are you sure? You're shaking like a leaf..." She said, leaning closer to him. Her breast nearly in his face, causing him to gasp.

"Канада..." She said, sitting back again. "There is something wrong, and I want to know what it is..."

"It's... Nothing..." He said, scooting away from her a little. He can't help that he's not too great at talking to girls.

"Ok..." Alaska was a little hurt that he wouldn't tell her what's on his mind. But there was nothing she could do.

The two sat in silence for the longest time, listening to the fireplace cackle and snap. You could also hear Kumajiro's light breathing while he slept in front of the warm light of the fireplace. Canada wanted to so bad to just wrap his arms around Alaska and tell her everything. He just couldn't seem to bring himself to do it, he was just too shy. I guess poor Canada will never tell her how he feels.

At that very though, out of nowhere, Alaska leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss; it was just a short, sweet peck on the lips.  
And as quickly as she kissed him, she was back to sitting in her spot from before. Her face has shown absolutely no emotion on it at all, not even the slightest hint of anything. Canada didn't know what to think. So the two just sat there in silence for al little while longer, until Alaska finally spoke.

"Я люблю тебя..." She said, slightly blushing, placing her hand onto Canada's once more.

"I-I-I love you... too..." He said, quietly, squeezing her hand in approval to her feelings.

* * *

**Awww, so sweet!  
****Я****люблю****тебя**** - YA lyublyu tebya - I love you  
****Канада**** - Kanada- Canada**

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please Review, because I like to know what other people think of my stories!  
Alaska is part of my 50 States Ocs, so yeah, she special~**


End file.
